War Games
by mindblank
Summary: Solicitations, Interwebz. Tis I, Mindblank, with a whole new story! just in time for the weekend, too! The title pretty much says it all, but the real summary wouldn't fit in this text box, so its the first chapter now. prepare yourselves for the War Games. Rated T because I dont know how old you guys are.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd hurt my ears, with all the confusion and shouting, I found myself lost, and shoved around by the frantic mass of people. Then something changed. I couldn't put my finger on it, but the world had shifted. Looking around, I saw a red hand go up. And another. And another, until I threw up my hand, painted red, with a black fist on the back. With a blare of trumpets, a red banner was flown, with a few lines on it, depicting a fist raised in defiance. With a shout from all the red fists, a crowd gathered around the flag, I among them. Another hand was raised, this one blue. More still raised their hands as well. Another blare of trumpets, and a blue banner went up, with the image of a blue dragon's head emblazoned in black. The blue dragons gathered around it. With more wordless shouts, a yellow flag with the sun perched on it was flown, calling all the suns to it with the scream of trumpets. Somewhere, a dramatic song started playing. Probably the resource pack we had to use. This brought on many war shouts, as the teams were spawned into their castles. The games had begun.

* * *

**YAY! fan fiction finally recovered! I dont know about you guys, but I just got onto my profile and found everything still works. I think like, 100 people logged on at the same time, and we just broke it.**

**Will:Man that was freaky. It was like I was legally dead for a while. I was getting that light at the end of a tunnel and everything.**

**Yeah. That was definitely not me with a paper towel roll and a flashlight. Definitely.**

**Will:yo-**

**Hey, there are kids gonna read this! So this is basically my summary for a tiny story I wrote today to celebrate friday. I plan to update this as I finish chapters, and hopefully I can get all of it out this weekend. I guess we'll see, wont we?**

**Will:But you just said you finished it.**

**On paper, I need to type it out, and edit it and do all that fun jazz. Also going to announce that I have a deviant art account now, to celebrate the tenth chapter of oneshots. Speaking of, I should put that new chappie up, shouldn't I? Think I'll do that tomorrow morning.**

**Arrivederci, amicos!**


	2. New Orders

The first thing the red fists did was determine a leader. When they had all agreed on the man with the horse mask as chief in command, h stepped forwards, and began issuing orders. He divided the crowd into two squads, squad A and squad B. I ended up in squad A. before long, the elected leader of our squad, the one with the pig skin, who called himself general Pig, took control of the squad. He divided the squad into four mini-squads, each with its own commander. When asked why, he said he had read about it in a book somewhere. The next order of business: taking inventory. The chief-chief horse-head-would be informed of all the items and land at their disposal. Luckily, squad A was chosen to go and do a quick border sweep. When they got out there, general Pig had each squad take a direction, and patrol the border along it. We got the south border, by the blue dragons. Marking up a map as we went, we got a pretty good idea of the south border. After doing that, we went back to the meeting point, to find that the mini squad that had taken the east border had already returned. The commander in charge of our mini squad and the one in charge of the other one exchanged maps, marking the borders so they had identical maps. As the other mini squads returned, they all did the same, until general Pig held four identical maps in his hands. Having marched the squad back into the castle, General Pig received orders for tomorrow. While Squad A was sleeping, squad B would patrol and guard the territory. The squads would switch every day, until we attacked or were attacked. Then we were told to find places to sleep.

Before long, I found myself and the top of a watchtower, with a single torch, and a fantastic view of the sunset over the mountains that held this valley between them. I saw a waterfall in the distance, and a lake, inside of which floated a ship. I knew this was where the dead players went when they died. Their bodies would wait there while their ghosts wandered and watched us. Looking around the small area, I saw a trapdoor in the canopy thing above me. Grinning, I pushed it open and crawled inside. There wasn't much hidden there. There was an ancient looking cot, a chest, and a crafting table. Investigating the chest, I found an iron sword with extra damage points, and a bow with the infinity enchantment. Picking up the book at the bottom of the chest, labeled 'Renaldo's journal' with the word diary scratched out underneath it. Opening it, I saw that Renaldo wrote in a weird looking language that I couldn't understand, so I left it there, and fell onto his bed to sleep. Of course, it broke apart, and fell down under me. Sighing, I fell asleep on it anyways. I no longer cared. I was so tired. The next morning, I was on patrol, along the south border again, since my mini squad 'knows that area best', as General Pig said. I handed over Renaldo's sword to someone who could put it to proper use, and experimented with Renaldo's bow the whole day.

Spotting a pig in the distance, I pulled out my bow, summoning a wispy arrow out of thin air, solidifying in my hand as I took aim. The arrow flew true, and hit the pig square between the eyes. With a ridiculous grin plastered on my face, I walked over and picked up the bacon its de-spawning corpse had left behind. Walking back, I bragged a bit about how good a shot I was. Then we got back to meandering through the territory. A long, uneventful day later, I found myself back in Renaldo's room, crafting a furnace, to cook my bacon/pork. When it was on and cooking, I fell asleep on Renaldo's broken bed. The next morning, we got our first real orders. Chief horse-head gathered everyone to him, and announced dramatically that we were going to attack the suns tomorrow.

* * *

**I told you I was planning on posting this story repeatedly through the night, right?**

**Well, if I didn't, here's your reminder: I plan on posting chapters as i write them. which means a much shorter waiting period, and likely more grammar mistakes than usual. so yeah. chapter two, everyone!**

**If this is spamming your Email, I'm sorry.**

**arrivederci, amicos!**


	3. And a Dash of Plot Twist

Squad A and half of squad B would go to lay siege on the Suns castle, while the rest of squad B would stay back with chief horse-head to guard the castle, and send for help if they were attacked. An hour after the announcement, all of squad A, and half of squad B were assembled in front of the castle, while general Pig made a sad attempt at a motivational speech. After realizing that we were laughing at him, rather than with him, he skipped on to our strategy. We were to climb up the walls, two mini squads at a time, with leads provided by the chest in the stables. After this, we marched off to the west, where the sun's castle stood proud against the mountainous backdrop. Pulling my mind out of poetry, I realized that my mini squad would have to go first, along with one of the teams from squad B.

Taking a lead and flinging it up to hook around a crenelation, the team leader of my mini squad climbed up first, followed by the rest of us. When all of us reached the top, the alarm was raised, and the yellow army flooded out of trapdoors in the roof, and out of towers. As the two opposing teams began to fight, I went to climb up a tower, so I could snipe some yellows. Reaching a high window, I crawled out onto the little ledge and began to rain arrows down on the crowd of yellow soldiers. 3,4,5, I counted as the soldiers fell to arrows in faces, stomachs, chests, etc. one guy, wearing a helmet with downward facing horns got an arrow to the knee. Laughing at the irony, I continued to shoot them. Quite suddenly, a hand pushed me from behind, in an attempt to push me off. I was too stubborn though, and grabbed the ledge with both hands, allowing the bow to fall. Reaching into the window, I grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him out the window, forcing him under me as we fell. When he hit the ground, he took most of the fall damage, which was just enough to take him out of the picture. Grabbing my bow, I ran off to find another spot to snipe from.

Late into the night the battle lived. Down into the castle, around the courtyard, into the main hall, and finally, the red fists came out victorious. Making prisoners from surrendered Suns, Squad A marched back into their territory, while the teams from squad B stayed behind to guard our new addition. That march was always a fun one, returning victorious from a battle. Sure, we had lost several soldiers, at least one team worth, but we were happy. Singing ridiculous songs, and dancing like drunks, we escorted our prisoners to their new castle. Entering the main hall, one of the soldiers from squad B came over to tell us something, his face somber. Then he told us that the leader of squad B had kidnapped chief horse-head. General Pig was in charge of the red fists now. Later, we were told to go to sleep. Climbing back up to Renaldo's loft, I fell asleep, hoping no one would kill me in my sleep.

* * *

**So hey, another chapter! You guys are probably hating this annoying story, huh?**

**Well, like I forgot to say in the first chapter, the deviant art account is linked in my profile, though there really isn't much of anything on it yet. Just a rendition(Will:rendition?)of a certain castle in the aether. figure it out.**

**Again, sorry if I am spamming your emails, though I dont think I am, as no one is following this story. Anyways,**

**Arrivederci, Amicos!**


	4. And a Not so Grand Finale

The next day was mostly spent waiting on the war council to finish. When they finally came out of the back room, most of us had resorted to wrestling with each other, or sparring, or target practice. Then General Pig announced that we would wait two days then attack at night, to surprise them. We were dismissed for the rest of the day, so we could do whatever. I went out, found a tree, and climbed it. Reaching a good spot, I jumped to an adjacent tree. Then to another. I continued this all day, because I felt like I was awesome doing it.

The next few days went by stressfully and uneventfully. During this time, it became undeniably clear that General Pig was not a good leader, but we managed. The day of the attack, Pig divided the whole army into three groups. One the go through the front, and two to come from the back. A pretty good strategy. That night, at midnight, we left the castle, probably for the last time. As soon as we marched into the Dragon's territory, an alarm was raised, and scouts ran back to the castle, along with soldiers who had no assignment for the day. We caught a few, I shot several in the feet, but the deed was done. A TNT cannon blasted through the still night, its charge landing right in the middle of our formation. As we scattered away from it, it gave us a little push along. Then we split into our three groups, two teams around back, one in the front. The Dragons all gave shouts of glee as they saw the first squad emerge from the forest. It was a pitifully small group. They thought they would win. The other groups, I among them, crept around the fighting to the back, where we scaled the walls, and began to attack from inside the castle itself.

While I was taking aim on a big, burly guy with a war hammer, someone crept up on me, and punched the side of my face. Turning, I introduced him to my fist. It broke his nose. His nose broke my fist. Grabbing an arrow with my good hand, I stabbed him with it, and then saw more coming my way. The bow was of no use now, as I had a broken hand. So I did the next best thing. I hit the oncoming soldiers with it until it broke. Then, rolling under one guy, I picked up Nose's sword, and brought it up in an arc across the guys back. He shouted and went down, not dead, but in too much pain to care. Turning, I hit the other one with the flat of the blade in his neck. Oops. He pulled out his own sword and attacked. Jumping away, I leapt off the side, landing on a ledge down below. I could take down a guy with a wooden sword, but not one with a diamond rapier. Unfortunately for me, he followed me down.

With a gulp, I tried to swipe at his legs. In return, I got a new scar along my jaw line, and down my neck. Carefully maneuvering his sword, he knocked mine off the ledge, and shoved me against the wall. Then he grinned, pulling a dagger out of its sheath on his belt. Laughing, he plunged it into my shoulder. And again into my stomach. At this point I started having tunnel vision, and thought, I don't wanna die like this. So I mustered up my last bit of energy, and brought my knee up, as hard as I could. Apparently, I had more energy than I thought. Or maybe I had an extra dose of adrenaline, because he instinctively curled up, releasing me. I pulled the dagger out of my stomach, as much as it hurt, and sliced his neck open. Picking up his sword, I made my way into the rest of the battle. I should probably stop, take a break, but right now, we needed as many soldiers as we could get. So, when the battle entered the main hall, I found I could do nothing. Slumping down in a corner in defeat, I saw a chest hidden in crack in the wall. Reaching into it, my hand closed on a familiar feeling item. Smiling, I pulled the bow out, and the arrows with it. My hand was broken, but I had learned over the years how to cope with such things. Pulling off my shoes, I climbed up onto a statue of a dragon, and held the bow between my feet. Pulling back the arrow, I took aim, and fired into the crowd Dragons. One went down, tripping up another, and both were killed by a Red Fist soldier. Continuing until I had one arrow left, I looked around for a person to take down with it. My eyes landed on the chief of the Dragons, fighting with General Pig. I took aim carefully, adjusting for his movements, and shot. The arrow flew beautifully, hitting hi square in the back, right through his heart. Immediately, the game announced that the Red Fists had won. The battle stopped, and there was silence for a moment. Then a wild roar of victory went up from the Red team. 'We won!' Was my last thought as the game spawned everyone back into the lobby, and the whole cycle started again.

* * *

**So there you have it folks. a three shot depicting the war games. I have nothing to say here, except bye. So uh...**

**I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS!**

**Arrivederci, Amicos!**


End file.
